


Me and We

by KillerPen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bonds, Character Death, Emotions, F/M, Hak being himself, Kissing, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Pining, Road Trips, Romance, and fluff, friendships, high school setting, oneside love, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerPen/pseuds/KillerPen
Summary: Hak loves Yona, but Yona loves Soo-Won and Soo-Won doesn't love anybody, at least not like that.Yona has been waiting years to tell her beloved Soo-Won her feelings. And finally, on her sixteenth birthday, dressed all sexy as she can be, she does.Than her heart is shattered and left for someone else to pick up.Her father dies protecting her, Hak is the only one left for her to trust.Their on the run trying to find out who kidnapped her cousin and killed her father.Along the way they meet a group of weirdos that just might be the second best thing that's happened to her.Meeting Hak was the first. But neither relize that yet.





	1. Love me, Leave me

**Author's Note:**

> First Hak and Yona story! Yay! I hope this fandom welcomes the addition because I just love these two to pieces.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

"They're the ugliest shoes I have ever seen."

" _Haaaaak_! That's not fair! I paid  _fifty_ dollars for these heels!" Thickly rimmed eyes flashed at a dark haired young man leaning lazily against sofa cushions.

He snorted and closed his eyes, "waste of money you could have used for food instead." He said flatly making the short young girl in front of him seethe.

"You're such a _jerk_! I called you over so you could tell me if Soo-Won would like these! Not to criticize me." Her fair face turning nearly as crimson as her wavy, near frizzy, hair.

Hak snorted again,"Oh? And here I thought it was because you missed my charming presence. My mistake." He teased, deep voice still completely flat.

She didn't answer, her violet eyes burned at him, "I even got them in his favorite color!" She whined.

"Purple? I wasn't aware your cousin liked purple, Princess."

She nearly jumped him, if it wasn't for her father walking in, she would have.

"Ah, Yona my love.... What is on your feet?" Her father was a short, chubby man with a gentle nature and a love for birds. They had three hanging around their mansion.

"They're heels Daddy. For my new dress that I'm wearing  to my party tonight." She giggled, finger twirling a lock of burning red hair as she got a glazed dreamy look in her eyes.

Hak noticed, so did her father.

One looked displeased while the other pretended an obnoxious gag.

Yona smacked the gagger.

"Now dear, don't hurt Hak. He's been your best friend since childhood." Her soft father tried to placate her as she pounced on the indifferent boulder and tried to hurt him.

Key word being ' _tried_ '.

"Best friend my ass!" She snapped fisting his hair as he tried not to laugh at her, "All he ever does is insult me and he's _always_ making fun of my clothes and hair!" She nearly shrieked.

Hak choked down a laugh and calmly lifted her by her arms, her struggling was hilarious, "I don't make fun of your hair princess, though the rest is true."

Her father watched on helplessly as his fire filled daughter smacked the tall young man across the shoulder.

Ah well, at least they were still friends.

**__________**

 

Yona glared at herself in the mirror. Her radiant violet red hair shimmered under her bedroom lights. 

She stuck her tongue out at the reflection.

_Ugh! Out of all the hairs I could've had.._. She sneered at herself, _it had to be this wacky crap._

Yonas frown deepened and she tugged at the curling ends of her locks.

Soo-Won wouldn't take her like this! She huffed, tears brimming  her eyes.

_Gosh_ _even_ I _wouldn't_ _take_ _me_   _like_ _this_. She moaned angrily and wished she could punch the damn mirror. She settled for throwing herself in her bed and having a pity party.

She didn't hear the door open until Hak spoke up, scaring her right off her bed and onto the hard wood floor.

"Hak! Ow, what- what are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" She snapped, rubbing her butt with a grimace.

_Hope it doesn't bruise. That would be embarrassing when Soo-Won sees-_

Woah! Hold up, _reverse_ , she wasn't even sure he loves her like she loves him yet, let alone if he was ready to have sex with her.

She huffed, hair fluttering up as Hak stared at her stiffly.

"What?" _Oh god! Even Hak hates my outfit._ She wished she could just crawl into a convenient hole and die alone. And a virgin.

"Well, I didn't expect _this_." Hak finally spoke, hands deep into the pockets of his black whitewashed jeans, eyes grazing over her in a way only he could get away with.

She never took that look seriously, so therefore he was safe to use it.

"What? Is it _that_ bad?" Her eyes watered a little now, as she gives him a puppy eyes look.

Hak forced back a groan,"no, it's just.... _really_ open. Might give a guy the wrong idea princess."

She really would too.

Her new dress was barely _that_. A soft purple bandage style wrapped around her petite slightly curved body, reached only mid thigh, was super tight and had no sleeves with a dangerously plunging neckline.

Haks mouth watered.

"What do you mean _wrong_ _idea_? I _want_ Soo-Won to see me as a mature woman. This is how he will.... right?" Her face contorted with uncertainty and all Hak wanted to do was bit her.

He forced _that_ back too,"Maybe, but-" he really didn't want her to go downstairs like that. She would be devoured alive by all those freaks and he'd have to play the possessive card without any of the perks. . . Again.

Seems like that's the story of his life.

Wanting a girl he couldn't have and yet protecting her like he did... it drove him a little nuts sometimes.

"Look princess just-"

He was saved, from creating a losing argument, by her father walking in all proud and teary.

 Until he saw his daughters outfit, or lack thereof.

"Y-yona! What is this? You can't go to the party like that!" The usually mild man nearly yelled at his small daughter.

Yona stiffened,"But Daddy!"She was whining now, it's how she always got what she wanted.

Sometimes Hak wondered at his taste in women. Or at least for this one.

" _No_ Yona. You can't represent me like this, as the daughter of a very powerful man you can't just-"

Yonas lip wobbled.

Hak nearly groaned, _here come the water works_. Why was he always in the middle of these guys' family issues?

"B-but I w-wanted to look nice tonight Daddy, are you saying I don't? On my birthday!" She gave a convincing hiccup and buried her face in her hands.

Her father looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Hak counted five.

"Oh all right dear. You look lovely. Go have fun."

Yonas change was _instantaneous_.

"Oh thanks Daddy!" She giggled and kissed him on the forehead before bouncing out the door and down the grand stairs.

Hak waited for the impending instructions.

"Please watch her Hak." 

Hak let out a long suffering sigh, "Sure. No problem."

Except for the fact that she was clearly aiming to confess her undying love to her cousin.

God, he was going to need ten aspirins  after this.

**_____________**

Her heart beat wildly in her delicate ribs as she maneuvered through already dancing teenagers, her eyes peeled for her long loved cousin. 

Soo-Won had promised he'd come back tonight for her party. He had been away on a business trip for his father, as practice, and now he should have returned.

He had to be back.

She was counting on him being here. She'd gotten all mature and sexy for him. Where could he-

_There_.

Oh, there he was.

Yona couldn't feel her body anymore, she missed his soft beautiful face and long blond hair and gentle, smiling teal eyes and-

"Sure, keep starting at him like a creep. I'm sure he won't notice."

Yona jumped and whirled around to see Hak leaning against a wall regarding her with cool blue eyes, unimpressed written all over his stupidly rugged face.

She frowned."Go away Hak. I'm deciding on how to tell him." She twisted her fingers nervously, wishing her determination wouldn't leave her yet.

Hak let out a long sigh, "So pitiful, princess. Can't even tell _one_ guy how you feel." Not that he was much better, but hey, she didn't know that.

Yona bit her lip, her face twisting into an adorably flustered expression,"I can too! I just... need _you_ to go away..." _so sure of that are we?_

Hak stared at her steadily, Yona glared back, only the loud thrum of music and a party going on without her in the background reminds them of where they were.

"Fine." He straightened and started away with a punch cup in his hand.

Yona gapped and realized she didn't _really_ want to be alone."No Hak wait! I'm sorry. _Help_?" Her voice shrunk towards the end as she grasped his blue T-shirt.

He _hated_ how good she was at looking helpless.

"What do you want me to do?" _What could I possibly do?_  

"Um." She chewed her plump bottom lip and Hak had to look away or he might give in to the temptation of chewing it _for_ her.

"Call him over." She said imperiously.

Hak stifled a laugh."That's it? That's all you want me to do?" She couldn't be serious.

_She was_.

The determination in her violet eyes was indication enough.

He rolled his eyes,"ok fine, Hey Soo-Won! Get over here!"

Yona panicked,"Gah! I didn't mean right this second! You _dolt_! I haven't thought that far ahead-oh hi Soo-Won, how are you? Glad to see you made it." She smiled, strained, trying _not_ to kill Hak with her mind.

"Hello Yona, Hak, I'm glad I could make it too." Soo-Won smiled his sunshine of a smile at them.

Yona nearly keeled over from delight. Hak smiled back, though his was more like a moonbeam.

"How was Kai?" Hak said, slapping the thinner young man on the back.

The blond bit back a cough, "Good. Father was ecstatic with my performance." His eyes shifted to a twitchy Yona, "Happy birthday Yona. You're so big now." He smiled and patted her head making her color and Hak choke on something suspiciously like a laugh.

"Yah, thanks Soo-Won.... have-have you noticed my dress?" She ventured nervously.

That's when the blonds, eyes trailed down. His face coloring instantly.

" _Yona_! You shouldn't be wearing that! Some guy could get the wrong idea and-"

_That_ did it.

The combination of Yonas disbelief  slathered on her face and Soo-Wons ironic words made Hak double over laughing.

Yona nearly stabbed him with her fifty buck shoe.

**____________**

She refused to speak to either of them for hours.

Hak was the only one who was trying to get her to though.

Soo-Won had been so confused at her anger he thought it was better for everyone if he just left her alone for now.

Hak was a daredevil by nature, that's the only reason he poked at her even when she was spitting flames.

"Come on Princess, you have to admit the irony _was_  pretty hilarious." He was still snickering after all.

She glared daggers at him,"Get lost Hak. I don't _want_ to talk to you." She huffed and crossed her arms under her small round breasts that poked up _way_ too much in that skimpy dress.

Hak wished he would die than deal with this torture.

His throat constricted as he forced his eyes to her angry face. God, the little brat has absolutely _no_ idea what she _did_ to him.

Thought ran through his head about her small body, soft and tight, under him as he runs his hands down the length of her and just tastes every piece of porcelain skin. . .

His heart gave a painful stab as he remembered _why_ she put on that dress, for _who_ she was displaying herself. 

_And it wasn't him._

"Yona" His voice came out lower than he wanted it to, successfully catching her attention.

_Great going you horny moron_.

"What?" She snapped, clearly oblivious to his aching insides.

"I- Soo-Won won't ever see you as a woman. You _know_ that." _But I do, God do I ever._ . . He wasn't saying this for himself, it was the truth, it was for her.

She glared harder,"what do _you_ know Hak? I love him, and I am going to tell him tonight. You're  wrong, he's going to see me as a woman, just you watch!"

Every word kind of felt like she'd stabbed his heart. 

Ouch.

Thats ok though, he didn't need it anyway.

She stalked off leaving him with an empty cup and a slightly holey heart.

**_________**

When she found her cousin he was attempting to dance with some other guests. She didn't care as she steeled her will and grabbed him by the arm, dragging the suprised boy out of the hot flashing room and onto a large decorated balcony, the moon was full, perfect night for a heartfelt love confession.

_Just like in the movies!_

She nearly squealed at that thought.

"Yona? Is something wrong? I'm sorry about earlier, please can't you tell me why you got so mad for?"

She smiled at his lovely concerned face and her heart pittered loudly.

"Oh Soo-Won," she breathed and took his hand, hoping she could say what she wanted to before she lost her nerve.

"Yes?" His face was clearly conveying his confusion now.

Yona practically pressed against him,"my birthday present, I want you to give it to me."

Soo-Won missed her flirty eye flutter and smiled,"Oh is that all? Well ok then, where is it?"

Yona pressed closer, face dusting pink, " _You_ , you are my birthday present Soo-Won. If you want." She blinked shyly at him, hand pressed to his heart.

"Yona, what are you saying?" He seemed to be getting an inkling of what it was now and he didn't like it.

The red haired girl gasped dramatically and gripped his hand," I-I... I _love_ you! I love you Soo-Won. Like a lot, like.... _so_ much." She burst out, face red.

The air seemed to freeze, even the crickets stopped chirping.

It felt like the entire world was waiting for his answer.

Yona felt her heart shake with uncertainty all of a sudden. Soo-Wons face went blank and he didn't move, barely breathed.

She feared the worst now.

"S-Soo-Won?" Her voice pushed, small and worried.

The blond boys face fell," How-How do you mean?" He whispered at her.

Yona felt her heart crack a little, _wait_! Maybe he was asking because he felt the same and wasn't sure of her! Yah, yah, that's why he was asking.

"Like the reason I wore this dress for you, or this makeup or... like a Girlfriend." She hesitated but said it anyway.

Soo-won turned from her abruptly and started walking away.

Yona gasped and reached for him,"Soo-Won? What-" 

He shoved her hand away and refused to look at her.

The silence thick and nearly choking them. Yonas' heart trembled and ached.

_No. No he couldn't be denying_...

"No Yona. No I can't." 

Her heart cracked.

"Wh-why?" She felt her pain over flow as tears.

The young blond male sighed heavily, sounding older than he was," Because you've always been... a little sister to me. And I can't-"

Yona let out a gasping sob, "But-But I've felt this way for... years. Ever since-ever since mom died and you-" she couldn't go on. Hak was right... he was right... Her stomach twisted, her legs quivered as she forced herself to stay upright,"please-" she whispered, begging through tear dripping eyes.

He couldn't. He just _couldn't_. She'd waited, _wanted,_ this moment for so long...

And now her fairy tale dream had been shattered in front of her by the very person she wanted to have that dream with.

"I'm sorry Yona. But I can't love you. Not like that."

He gave her a pained smile and turned to go, drifting further and further from her grasp.

Yona collapsed on her knees, hugged herself hard as if to keep the shattered pieces of her heart together, her eyes blurring the colors of the darkness under the lying moon.

It was three hours later when Hak finally found her and carried her solemnly to bed, broken heart and all.

 


	2. Why, what, and where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have smiled at him.  
> Now her poor father is gone.

Yona wallowed for an entire  week straight. She didn't come out of her dark room at all, not even for food.  
The maids had to force it in her, and even than it was barely anything.

Her heart had been broken. Destroyed in a million pieces. And nothing could ever put it back together again.

She cried her eyes red, she cried with her entire broken soul, she cried until she couldn't cry tears of pain anymore.

She whimpered underneath her fluffy pink covers instead.

She didn't know what to do with herself now, she hadn't realized it before but so much of her life had revolved around Soo Won and now... she had nothing.

She choked on dry sobs, her face hot and swollen. She didn't think she could ever smile again.

People came to try and talk to her. Her father begged her to come out, promising everything from a new car to her own clothing lines if she would just smile and come out.

Hak hadn't stopped by once.

Her Kouka Academy teachers did though, too much homework was piling up for them to care about her demolished heart.

Soo-Won left. He was supposed to stay for the week but seeing as how unhappy he made his little cousin he couldn't stand being near her. That and because everything was all awkward now.

He couldn't take it.

So that made her surmise that this was going to be her life now. Yona mused over several futures in her head. Her least favorite was her becoming an untouchable cat lady, still a virgin, with five hundred cats that would be the only things sleeping with her.

Not even her father would visit her.

She let out a strangled sob against her knees.

 _I don't want to be a virgin cat lady!_ She was much to beautiful for that fate! There had to be someone out there who would fuck her and....

Maybe love could come after. She hiccuped pitifully at the realization that she had fallen so low as this.

Soo-won... she wished he'd loved her back like she did him. Things would have been perfect if he had.

She would never stop loving him though... and that's what hurt even more.

A hard knock jolted her out of another bout of tears.

"Princess?"

 _Hak? What was he doing here now?_  Yona frowned, _and where has he been all week! That jerk!_

"Go away!" She rasped at the door, face buried in her blanketed knees tightly.

Outside the white washed door, Hak sighed and leaned against the frame.

He hadn't wanted to come. He _really_ didn't. But her father had called and practically _begged_ him over the phone in stress and tears to ' _come save my little girl_!'

Hak wanted to say no. _Wished_ he could say no. Yona was nothing but trouble, always throwing him off balance and whining and-and

He just couldn't handle her broken heart. He didn't want to see what the rejection of Soo-Won, his best friend, had done to her.

But _God dammit!_ He'd warned her. He'd told her that Soo-Won didn't see her like that! But she didn't listen. The little brat _never_ listens.

It took a whole lot of yelling from his adoptive grandfather to get him dressed and out.

' _She needs you now more than ever you little jerk! It's the least you could do to repay me for all my loving guidance and food!'_

What _that_ had to do with Yona, Hak didn't bother trying to figure out.

 But that's how he ended up outside her bedroom, listening to strangle sobs. _Thanks a lot Gramps._

His head fell back with a soft thunk, "Princess come on. Please let me in. Everyone's worried about you." _I'm worried about you._ "It's not fair to the living people out here. You have family who cares about you and you're  making them sick, so _suck_ it up and open the _goddamn door._ " He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but knowing she was hurting was aggravating him.

 "Go away H-Hak!" Her voice cracked through the door.

The last time he'd heard her so broken was when her mom had died, she'd nearly wasted away that time, almost died of exhaustion and starvation. Hak promises himself he wouldn't let her hurt that badly ever again.

And here he was, unable to keep that promise.

"Fuck this." He hissed and kicked the door open, successfully breaking the lock which he really hoped he didn't have to pay for later.

Yona squealed in her bed.He couldn't see because of the darkness.

He hissed as his shin slammed into the dresser, his hands sliding along the walls fumbling for the lights.

"Yona I swear you-" His groping hand found the elusive switch and flicked it on.

Yona shrieked and dove even further in her fluffy bed.

Hak snorted and stomped towards her, praying she had clothes on, and yanked the comforter clear off her and her bed, letting it flutter to the ground behind them.

The red haired girl sobbed up at him, face pale, violet eyes red and everything was rumpled and she was just a sad, _sad_ mess.

Hak reached for her as she shuffled away.

"S-stop Hak, why do you always bother me! Can't you just-" 

He pulled her into a tight, warm, safe, bear hug. Yona choked And buried her face in his chest, clutching his dark blue tee shirt as she bawled harder against him, seemed like a new dam had broken free under his comfortable embrace.

Hak just sat there, chin atop her head, rocking back and forth on her bed, staring into space as he waited for her to finish.

She blubbered and sniffed and sobbed.

He briefly caught the words 'why can't he love me? And 'I'm not good enough.'

And that made him mad.

He wasn't sure for how long they'd sat there, but his legs were getting cramped and he was getting hungry. Couldn't imagine how this girl hadn't eaten for so long.

She finally fell silent and Hak realized she'd fallen alseep.

Her weight was comfortable in his arms as he looked down at her worn face. Her breathing soft and warm against his chest, plump little lips slightly parted as her radiant hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks.

He _hated_ moments like these. Moments like these took everything he had not to kiss her until she couldn't breath.

Hak sighed and placed her gently on the bed, tucked her in and allowed himself to brush her hair away from her face.

Little brat was so _adorable_.

 _Well, at least she stopped crying._ Hak decided he could leave now and see how she was doing tomorrow.

 

                  **________**

 Yona woke up with the setting sun on her face. 

"Mmmmh," she felt light, _really_ light. Through the haze of waking she vaguely remembered Hak breaking her door down and promptly squeezing the sadness right out of her.

She remembered how warm he felt too. _Gosh Hak, why are you always so confusing?_ She'd never understand him.

 A soft scuffleing caught her attention. _Hmm, maybe Daddy is waiting for me to come down_.

Her heart still ached but she figured she wasn't going to die now. So maybe she could see her father.

And eat something. Wallowing was hard work without food.

She ignored her unkempt state, and the fact that she was in nothing but a purple strap top and fuzzy kitty pants, and tip toed down stairs. Her head spinning from lack of movement.

Her legs wobbled a little and her eyes burned as she moved against air. 

With a soft hop she jumped over the last two steps and headed for the kitchen, excpecting a maid or her father.

A black clad and masked figure with a knife was what she saw instead.

Yona froze, so did the intruder. The knife was red.

Yonas heart slammed against her ribs, threatening to break them as she wobbled back.

A low pained groan caught her attention.

"Daddy!" She screamed as her eyes fell on her moaning father with blood seeping out of his stomach.

"Yo-na. R-run." He wheezed through a groan.

Yona couldn't run. She couldn't move, she froze to her spot, the picture of her dying father seared into her mind.

The intruder advanced towards her. Yona screamed and twisted away.

The knife came down and just _barely_ missed stabbing her shoulder. It grazed her arm instead. She gripped it, blood trickling down and ran up the stairs to hide herself in her fathers room, under his giant mahogany colored desk.

She shook, silent tears streamed down her face, she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from making any sounds.

_What am I going to do?! I don't know what to do! My god I'm going to die, he's going to kill me and nobody will know why or who and Hak will probably... Hak!_

She needed to call Hak. With shaking fingers she reached for her fathers study phone, dragged it under the table, and dialed Haks number, each beep too loud to her ears. The intruder still hadn't found her.

It rang. Once. Twice.

"Hello?" Hak answered, his voice was the most beautiful thing at that moment and she could have kissed him.

"Hak-Hak help." She hissed through shaking lips,"there's a killer in my house! I think he killed Daddy. Hak I don't know what to do." She started to cry again.

"What? What are you _saying_?" He didn't believe her.

She hiccuped, "I'm serious Hak! _Please_." She whispered as footsteps started sounding off in the hall.

Her heart flipped over like a gymnast and she nearly keeled  from fear.

"Where are you?" He spoke hard. He was coming.

Yona was afraid he'd be too late,  "In my dads study, under the desk." She specified shakily. 

"Lock the door and don't try to do _anything_ unless he gets in, ok." He instructed sounding like he was on the move already.

She scurried over and closed the door carefully and locked it with a quick click before diving back under the desk.

The criminal had heard her and started kicking at the door.

Yona whimpered, "please hurry Hak." And she curled in on herself and waited for death.

Somebody screamed outside. A gun shot went off.. Yona screamed in terror, her ears ringing, fear strangling her.

"Princess! _Yona_!" Hak yelled for her as he banged the door.

The small girl jumped up and ran to it, throwing the barrier open and barreling into Haks waiting arms. He wasted no time on scooping her up and running down the stairs with her.

Yona gasped,"what's-"

"He tried to shoot me, I knocked him out, but he called friends. We can't stay here." He kicked open the front door and rushed them towards the garage.

Inside Yona ran for her small silver BMW and both teens slipped inside. Hak slammed the gas and they reversed out and into the streets heading for god only knew where.

Yona shook in her small clothes and choked. 

Hak got to work and called the police giving them all accounts, including Yonas shaky imputs.

After he hung up they both  fell silent.

Hak didn't dare look at her yet, his blue eyes hard, staring at the road, as Yona hiccuped and started to cry.

"Daddy, we-we left _him_!" She wailed,  heartbroken, "why, _why_ would someone want to hurt him? Why? _Who_ would want to hurt him? He's never hurt anybody before Hak, you _know_ he hasn't." She was clutching her arms, the blood from her still fresh wound drying a little.

Hak didn't get it either. Yonas father had been a kind and generous man. Who would be his enemy?

"We can't worry about that now. first we need to figure out what to do." He said flatly, wondering how he got into these things,"the police will check on the house but I doubt you want to go back yet so..." he trailed off.

Yona sniffed and thought a little, brushing her tears away, "Can I stay at your place?" She asked in a small voice, eyes downcast.

Hak heaved a big sigh and nodded.

"Yah, for now."

Gramps was going to _kill_ him for this... and he didn't even know what was going on himself.


	3. On the Roadside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A police conclusion gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for your kudos and comments and hits! Means a lot to a small writer like me.

"What do we tell them?" Yona was shivering in Haks giant jacket as he lead her up a familiar gravel path towards a huge old house.

Hak snorted."I'll think of something."

"What?! You mean you don't have a _plan_?" She gasped in disbelief.

The young man sighed."The police said not to tell anyone what happened so we won't. Not yet. Just... do what I tell you."

Yona figured Hak was having _way_ too much fun being in charge by now. She'd let him a little while longer, until she could wrap her head around.... Everything.

With no ceremony he knocked heavily at the door.

"Gramps! Hey, I'm home!" He yelled through the glass doors.

It took a minute, somebody yelled inside, there was a loud crash and something that sounded like a very high pitched squeal. But the door did open, a breathless young blond boy was standing behind it.

The moment his eyes registered them, he lit up.

"Hak! Yona, hey guys!"

"Sup Han Dae, what are you doing here instead of at your own house?" Hak raised an eye brow at the lanky blond teen.

Han Dae grinned."Your bed is more comfortable than mine."

This got a playful eye roll from the larger male. "Lemme guess, Tae-Wu thought so too, right? And everyone else."

Han Dae nodded vigorously."Yup! What's up with you guys though? Yona you look like you've seen a ghost, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Yoan opened her mouth to answer, Hak nudged her, making her shut up.

"We need to see Granps. It's urgent."

 _That_ got a scandalized look all over Han Dae's face just as Tae-Wu's dark haired head pooped out from the side of the door frame.

"Woah Hak, _that_ doesn't sound good. Gramps is going to _kill_ you ignore you've knocked poor little Yona up!"

Han Dae snickered in agreement, Yona colored in embarrassment.

Hak glared and shoved both his irritating younger cousins out of the way.

"Get lost you two."

"Sure. We like your room better anyway." Tae-Wu countered with a smirk.

Yona was getting stiff and unresponsive by this point. Her mind had shut down a little, the stress was getting to her. Usually she'd be giggling with these two and making fun of Hak right alongside them... but- 

Something wasn't off and they could see it, they could tell as Hak all but dragged her inside and down the long hall.

"She didn't look so good." Han Dae whispered, worry lacing his soft  features again.

Tae-Wu agreed with a slow nod and hopped Hak really _hadn't_ done anything stupid.

**________**

Mundok was a strong silent gentleman when it counted, if a little rough around his wrinkled edges. But he had a big warm heart and even if he didn't appreciate some of Haks mischief he still loved the boy like flesh and blood...

But sometimes, _sometimes_ Hak just made him angry when he tried to pull one over him, like now for example.

 "So that's what you're telling me?" He raised one bushy white brow at them, glaring with his one good eye, the other just as frightening with his war scar shutting it, "that's the story you're sticking with? That everything's ok and Yona just wants a sleep over even though she hasn't been here in years?"

 _Oh these kids and their silly games_.

"Yup. That's it." Hak nodded convincingly serious.

Yona just looked like she was going to pass out.

Mundok didn't like the tired and worn look on her face.

He decided to let it go for now, even though he knew they were clearly hiding something.

                 __________

Yona stared out to stained glass window in Hak's room. It was a picture of a snowy mountain landscape, outside was discolored from the different stained panels. When she was little, she'd love looking at this window and imagining what it would be like to travel through a mountain like that someday.

She and Hak would play around and have pretend trips to that mountain. Sometimes Soo-Won would even-

Her heart gave a painful twinge at the thought of him. She didn't _want_ to think about him right now, not when she was so numb  with worry. They'd left her father behind, bleeding... _dying_.

She should be bawling her eyes out right now. But something inside had just... dried up. 

She couldn't feel anything anymore, as if she wasn't even in her own body, floating above it, watching this spoiled little girl with the funny hair and inability to do anything for herself.

The door opened behind her, she didn't even flinch, her eye staring vacantly ahead.

"Yona?" She expected Haks deep baritone not the sweet high voice instead

Tae-Yeon was Haks younger adopted brother, as cute and sweet and gentle as Hak never was. He was the light of their family's eyes, everyone fawned over him because of his weak lung condition.

"Yona!" He chirped happily and rushed to the window seat; wiggling up to sit in front of her, his big bright sky blue eyes peered up at her.

Yona tried a smile. Instead it came out as a half hearted grimace.

Tae-Yeon seemed to feel this, even if he didn't understand why. So he reached his small chubby hands and put one on either  side of her pale face.

Yona took in a sharp breath, her violet eyes suddenly going misty as she looked at the comforting little boy in front of her.

"Tae-Yeon..." She shouldn't cry in front of him, he was too young to understand. But something about the warm little boy made the tight dryness inside start to leak.

She hadn't realized it was spilling out of her eyes until Tea-Yeon started wiping the tears away.

He gave her a sunny smile, "Please don't cry Yona, we all care about you here, don't be sad."

"Oh-" She chokes off a sob and grabs the kid in a tight embrace, he handled it remarkably well seeing as she was nearly cutting off his air and he was only half her size...

"Yo, Princess, I would like my little brother alive." 

 _That_ was Haks voice, no mistaking that for anything. She sighed softly and let the giggling boy go.

A gentle smile actually crawled across her own fair face,"Thanks Tea-Yeon, your so much better at comforting than your uncute brother."

Hak resisted the urge to smile, that sounded like the Yona he knew and... _probably_ loved.

Tea-Yeon giggled again, "I'm glad you're happy now. Bye big brother!" He jumped off the sill and gave Hak a high five before bouncing out.

Hak chuckled now. Yona smiled, though probably not at him.

"I love that kid." She sighed softly, eyes wandering back to the window. 

Hak hummed in agreement and sat down next to her."You feeling better now?"

She nodded."Not as scared anymore." Her breath hitched, "Oh Hak! Daddy's not ok... is he." Her wide eyes knew the answer, but for some reason she needed Hak to confirm it to believe it.

Hak sucked in a hard breath and looked her directly in the eyes, "No Yona. I don't think he is."

She didn't cry. Not at that moment. She cried later, later in Haks bed in the dark. Later when she was alone underneath the covers where nobody could see her extreme weakness. Later... when it felt like her fathers ghost was waiting for her to say goodbye.

                 __________

"Yona! Princess!" Haks voice was loud, even though he seemed to be whispering, shaking the petite girls body like she was a a sack of jelly.

"For the love of- Get up Princess!"

Yona started awake with a gasp, eyes taking a minute to focus. Hak looked worried... but.... Hak never looks worried.

That fact in itself maked her body jump start awake with a burst of adrenaline.

"Hak, what's wrong?" She gaspes again, fumbling to get out of his giant blanket. Arms and legs flying everywhere.

Hak sighed and grabbed her arms and yanked her straight out of bed. She tripped and landed flush against him, every part of her... _touching_ him, and it didn't help that she was barely dressed.

Hak bit back a groan and forced his stony expression on."The police, they called... they called me, they said they found your fathers body and-" he stopped and looked at her worriedly.

Yona's patience wore away. "What Hak?! Tell me!" He was freaking her out now.

"They said they found evidence of his killer. They said... "

"Hak." Her voice is strained.

"They said it was me... and you were my accomplice. They don't know I'm the one who called them. They think I killed your father."

Yona's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

They stood together in silence. Both not really knowing what to make of the situation.

"Yona." Hak broke in first, his voice a low rasp as he slid a large warm hand up and cupped her face, dark blue eyes searching her stunned face. "Princess, we have to leave. We can't..."

"Yes." She said, suddenly worry was replaced by fire. "We can't let this go Hak, I saw the murderer and we can't find him if we're in jail. He's obviously framed us." She gripped his wrist, "and we're going to make him pay for what he did."

She  wasn't sane at the moment, Hak didn't understand where this sudden fierceness came from... but- but he sure liked it.

"You know that's crazy right?"

She set her jaw, "Yah... I figured."

Hak sighed and forced back the nearly overwhelming urge to kiss her completely stupid. Instead he withdrew himself from her space and headed out.

"Get dressed, there's some girl clothes in the top drawer, I'll- go tell Gramps we're going to be gone for a while."

He left before he could give in to the urge to kiss her.

Yona stood there shaking now and feeling utterly alone. This wasn't good. Her father was a powerful man with a title in the country. News would get out and everyone would go _crazy_.

She bit he wobbling lip, no, _no_ , she wouldn't cry now.

Someone killed her father and blamed it on Hak and her... she was going to find them and she was going to find out _why_.

No matter how terrified she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complaints, criticism, and concerns are all welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooh poor Yona.


End file.
